


Thanatophobic Mug (A Cuphead Creepypasta)

by ThePUNisher



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Cuphead - Fandom, Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil, c:ddwtd
Genre: Creepypasta, Cuphead Creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePUNisher/pseuds/ThePUNisher
Summary: I don't wanna die.I'll do anything to avoid death.Even if it means killing the ones I love.





	Thanatophobic Mug (A Cuphead Creepypasta)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Though it may not appear at first, this story does contain some disturbing topics. For those who are sensitive to this kind of stuff, I suggest looking for another story. But for those who are willing to read, do it at your own risk.

 Thanatophobia

        [than-uh-tuh-foh-bee-uh] 

noun, Psychiatry.

1\. an abnormal fear of death.       

     Inkwell, the home of the young brothers Cuphead and Mugman. They lived happily under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle without a care in the world. I mean, why should they care? They were safe from everything, so why should they be scared of anything? It's not like one of them was going to die tomorrow, right? 

 

At least, that's what they thought.

 

        It was like any normal day, the sun's rays colliding with the ground and bringing light to Inkwell. Cuphead and Mugman were running around, chasing butterflies with their nets in hopes of catching them as Elder Kettle slept on his rocking chair. Cuphead had gone off in a different direction while Mugman just stayed near the house and the currently snoozing Elder. He chased around a flock of butterflies around for a while before spotting another one, one much different from the rest. While the ones he was chasing were pink, this one was as black as night with red spots covering its wings. "Woah!" Mugman stared in awe at the peculiar insect, perhaps he'd found a rare breed! Without hesitation, Mugman rushed towards the butterfly with his net-- he needed to get this one before it flew away, but in the end... maybe it was best for him to leave it the insect be. Right as it was within his reach, he swung the net at the quaint bug only for it to fly out of the way. Suddenly, Mugman couldn't feel the grass beneath him anymore as time slowed.  The young mug looked at the bug.. only to realize, it wasn't a bug at all. It had a small head attached to its body, and the face belonged to none other than the Devil himself.

         Mugman's eyes widened at the realization as he fell, the Beelzebub grinning mercilessly as the mug grew closer and closer to towards death.  The brother let out a scream as he tumbled towards the water below, this was enough to wake up Elder Kettle as he watched his grandson fall to his death.  "MUGMAN!!" The elder called out the mug's name, dashing out of his chair as fast as his old bones could carry him and towards the ledge. The old kettle grabbed his hand and with all of the strength he had in him, pulled the child up and onto the ground before bringing him into a hug. His grandson shook like a leaf in his grandfather's embrace, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks as he cried softly into Elder Kettle's arms. Elder Kettle rubbed his back gently, whispering things like 'you're okay.' and 'you're safe.' in hopes of calming him down. But how could he ever calm down? Death had just grasped him by his soul until Elder Kettle swooped in and saved him. Though he wondered, where was his dear older brother when the event occurred? Off chasing butterflies while not having a care in the world about his safety?

Older siblings were supposed to protect their younger siblings, so why wasn't Cuphead there to protect him? 

~~~~

        It had been a few years after the traumatizing incident, the effects of the event still lingering. He mostly stayed in doors, not leaving out the front door unless someone was with him in fear of death trying to catch him again. To poor ol' Mugman, everything behind the front door was a threat to his life. From something as harmless as a butterfly, to a wild animal of any kind, hell even people. There was this voice in the back of his head that always told him that something was out for him-- that his demise wasn't far away. And with what had happened today, he was fully convinced that this was true. He couldn't understand a lick of it, Cuphead should've had enough common sense to know not to accept the Devil's offer and roll the cursed dice.. but for some reason, his foolish older brother had the selfish hope of winning the entire Casino for himself. Now because of that, they were risking their own lives to retrieve the soul contracts of those who owed the Devil's debt.  Key words: their own lives. When Mugman heard from the Devil that they would have to do this daunting task, he panicked. That little voice was right, his demise was closer than he EVER anticipated. They would have to fight for those souls and from what Mugman knew, fighting was a one way ticket to the Reaper's Parlor. But, considering they were able to make it this far in their journey.. he was starting to think he was wrong.

        The two of them had been relatively safe throughout most of the battles they had, so maybe things would turn out for the better, Right now, they had just defeated a genie named Djimmi the Great and collected his soul contract. But just as they were about to leave, Djimmi had oddly offered to read into their future. The brothers weren't sure why, but they wouldn't pass up the opportunity of a free fortune telling. Djimmi pulled out his crystal ball from his hat and  beckoned the brothers to come closer. They did as he commanded and the genie began to whisper a few things under his breath as his big red hands hovered over the crystal ball.  The brothers looked on in awe as the ball began to change colors, but this soon faded away as a look of fear appeared on the magician's face. "Lads, The Great Djimmi sees some terrible, terrible things in your future."  He announced, the younger brother's blood freezing. "T-T-Terrible?" Mugman stammered, earning a nod from Djimmi. "Yes. A terrible fate awaits the two of you." Djimmi was silent for a moment before finally continuing, "I can see... death." At that moment, Mugman felt as though he was going to vomit. 'D-D-Death..?!'  Then, the genie pointed at the blue-clad brother with an ominous look in his eyes. "Young lad, for your own good, Don't listen to the red and black butterfly. For  the quaint exterior holds a hellish interior; it shall hold you and your brother's future." Djimmi spoke, his voice rumbling like an earthquake as the brother only nodded in fear. 

'No... this can't be true. I thought I was safe, I thought I would never hear that horrid word again.' He wailed in his mind, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to. I will live-- I will survive...'  He reassured himself.

'I won't die..'

~~~~

       The two continued their journey, Djimmi's words resonating and ringing in Mugman's mind as they slowly got closer and closer to the Gates of Hell-- as well as their fate; never in his life had he felt more terrified. Every day, the only thing he could hear in his head was, 'I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...'  Those words played over and over like a broken record as Mugman was desperate to calm himself down. It had gotten to the point that it was visible that something was on the mug's mind and his brother had noticed this. One night, the two of them had stayed in one of the nearby Inns after a long day of gathering soul contracts. Cuphead looked at his brother, a concerned look on his face; despite what some may seem, Cuphead could read his baby brother like a book. He knew when something was bothering his little brother, and this was one of those moments. He approached his brother until he heard him speak. "..I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" Mugman told his older brother, gripping the doorknob to their room. "Hey, wait, before you g--" But it was too late, Mugman was already out the door. Cuphead only sighed, plopping down onto one of the beds. Perhaps his brother needed some time to himself before he could get the chance to ask him what was up.  The older brother looked up at the ceiling, his eyes dropping before finally giving in, sending off to sleep.

        Mugman exited the building as he began to wander through the empty streets of the isle, trying all he can to clear his mind, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. 'I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...'  The words repeated in his mind over and over until they stopped when Mugman heard the cry of someone. The mug rushed over to where it was coming from before he stopped dead in his tracks. He found himself at the edge of the island where a man was hanging by a branch, fear written all over his face before it morphed into a thankful smile. "Oh thank God! Listen, young lad, can you help me out here? I seemed to have..." The man continued talking, explaining his situation as Mugman just looked on in pure fear. His legs felt weak and he began to shake as he stood at the edge of Isle, the water below staring back at him. At the same time, millions of tiny voices began clog the mug's mind. 'Don't do it, he might throw you off the edge..'  He heard one say, 'What if he's the Devil in disguise?'  Whispered another. But the one that spoke the loudest soon began to grow louder and louder as time passed by.  
'I won't die...'

It grew louder.

 'I won't die...I won't die..'

And louder.

'I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...' 

And louder.

'I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..'

And louder.

'I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.'

AND LOUDER.

'I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.'

 

 

A N D   L O U D E R.

 

 

'IWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIE.'

 

Until Mugman finally responded.

 

"Why would I bother to risk my life trying to save you?"

And with that, Mugman began his journey back to the Inn.

Hearing the man scream as he splashed into the water below.

With only one thing on his mind.

 

'No matter what it takes..'

 

'Even if it means those around me need to die for me..'

 

'I. WILL. L I V E.'

~~~~

The next day arrived faster than the mug expected. Ever since what happened last night, he wasn't able to sleep. The clashing voices in his head kept him awake, and so he was up all night. He could still hear them now, nagging and buzzing in his mind like an angry swarm. Some of them questioned why he'd left that man to die, other voices told him it was the right thing to do. But there was one voice that stood out among the rest...

'You won't die, you'll be safe.'

        The voice was loud and clear to him and lingered with him throughout the entire day. It was thanks to this that he almost got hit a few times during battle with the remaining debtors. Soon enough, they were at the Gates of Hell and Mugman was quivering in his boots. This is where they'd face King Dice and the Devil; he didn't want to die. But that voice always reassured him in the end, repeatedly telling the younger brother that he wouldn't die and that he'd live. Even with the voice's reassurance, he still wasn't sure if it was right. What if he did die? The thought of death made him want to run back home to Elder Kettle and just stay in his room to let Cuphead take care of it. But if he did that, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his brother. He can hear his brother's voice now, calling him things like a wuss and a coward. "...Mugman!" Speaking of Cuphead, his older brother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "H-Huh? Yeah, Cuphead?" He replied. "I asked you if you were ready to head in." Cuphead told him, crossing his arms as his tone sounded a bit annoyed. Mugman cleared his throat, "O-Oh, yeah I'm ready." The younger brother responded, nodding and smiling nervously in hopes of convincing his brother everything was okay. Cuphead raised an eyebrow at the mug's odd behavior, but quickly brushed it off as he approached the door. "Alrighty then! LEt's show King Dice and the Devil what for!" The cup announced before rushing inside like a bad World of Warcraft player.

        Mugman quickly followed behind him as King Dice came into view. He talked for a bit before leading them to the familiar craps table as the two brothers were faced with a gauntlet and an enchanted die. Roll after roll, they fought the dice's minions before finally making it to him. The brothers fought the sleazy manager of the Casino, dodging the cards before finally defeating him. Cuphead let out a cry in triumph while Mugman, on the other hand, just stood there as fear took over him. With King Dice out of the way, their last stop on this journey was... the Devil. His mind began to race as the exited the Casino and approached the Devil's lair. 'I don't wanna die..I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die..' The words echoed in his mind as they got closer and closer towards the door before finally opening it, meeting face to face with Lucifer himself.  A grin stretched across the Beelzebub's face, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. You two actually made it!" He told them with a baritone chuckle. "I'm guessin' you've already collected the contracts, but I still need yours. So! I'll make one last deal with you two." The Devil suddenly pointed at Mugman, "YOU... c'mere." Mugman gulped, terrified by him as he slowly stepped forward.  Suddenly, Mugman could hear Cuphead let out, "Hey! What are ya' doin'?! Let go of me!!" Mugman whirled around to see a big demon grabbing Cuphead by the arms and constricting him. "C-Cuphead!!" The mug called out, but the Devil grabbed Mugman's chin and directed his attention towards him.

        "Now, kid, you have a choice to make." With a snap of the demon's fingers, a knife appeared in front of the mug. "I still need your souls, but I'm willing to take one of them in payment for both of yours. So, here's the deal: You can either kill your brother and give his soul to me, or..." Mugman could literally feel the Beelzebub's grin grow wider as his legs felt like jell-o. "...you can kill yourself and hand your soul to me. What'll it be?" One word stood out in the Devil's voice. Kill. 'No... no no no. I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this...' He could feel tears gather in the corners of his eye as time seemed to slow down. 'I don't want to die. I want to live, I want to live and enjoy life. But...' He looked back at his brother, conflicted with himself. Suddenly, he could hear the soft chorus of voices chant in his head. 

'I won't die..'

They grew louder.

 'I won't die...I won't die..'

And louder.

'I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...' 

And louder.

'I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..I won't die..'

And louder.

'I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.I won't die.'

AND LOUDER.

'I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.I WON'T DIE.'

 

A N D   L O U D E R.

 

'IWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIE'IWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIEIWON'TDIE.'

...

....

.....

'I will survive.'

 

        Mugman didn't notice, but he had began to cry. The Devil gave a face of false pity, "Awww, too much for you? Don't worry, if you can't make the choice then I WILL-" "NO!" Mugman interrupted him, "I-I've made up my mind..." He muttered, more tears trickling down his face as he grabbed the knife. He turned to his brother, the big demon letting go of him and walking away as Cuphead looked on in fear. "M-Mugman..?" He whimpered to his brother before being hit with a hug, followed by some sobs from the younger brother. Cuphead accepted the hug, rubbing his back as he heard his brother say something. "...Cuphead, I'm so sorry.." He sobbed, earning a confused look from his older brother. "Sorry? For what?" There was a silence before Mugman finally responded.

"..I'm sorry, but I can't let myself die."

        Suddenly, Cuphead felt pain blossom behind his back as he was literally back stabbed by his younger brother.  He could feel the blade dig into his back before it escaped the wound, feeling the air meet with it and causing it to burn and sting. The cup could feel his own blood trickle down his back as it splat onto the marble floor. Just when he thought it was over, he saw his brother approach him and kneeling down in front of him with the blood knife in hand; Cuphead was terrified, not because of his fate, but because of the look on Mugman's face as it wasn't more than a blank and emotionless stare-- even with the tears streaming down his face. "..M-Mugman.." Cuphead sputtered, a look of betrayal on his face, "..Why?" There was a pause before Mugman looked at his terrified brother straight in the eye, "You weren't there to save me when I almost died that day. Why should I bother saving you now? If anything, you deserve this." Mugman responded, his tone empty and as cold as stone. Cuphead could feel a cloud of guilt hover over him as he could feel hot tears slowly roll down his face, "...I-I'm sorr-" "SORRY WONT' SAVE YOU NOW, BROTHER." Mugman spat, poison dripping from his words as he raised the knife above his head. "So long, Cuphead, I hope you burn in the deepest depths of  H e l l." And with that, the knife came crashing down and stabbing Cuphead in the chest. Stab after stab, each with more and more force than the last as blood slowly began to pool from his brother's body and splattering everywhere.  Soon enough, Mugman was bathing in his own kin's blood. 

        Mugman finally ceased the attack, exhausted from the workout before he looked at the scene before him. He look at his brother's corpse, his lower half  a bloody mess as the crimson liquid was everywhere. He suddenly dropped the knife, hearing the clank of the metal colliding with the floor as reality hit him like a train. Tears began to rapidly streak down his face as he looked at himself in the reflection of his brother's blood. Blood was everywhere, staining his black turtleneck and blue pants as well as gloves-- all he could see was red. He could feel himself shake as he realized what he'd done... Cuphead's dead-- he killed him. Mugman backed away from his brother's corpse as he shook his head, the voices in his head mocking him and asking him what he'd done. 

But there was one voice in the crowd in his mind that was loud and clear to the Mug, a voice that was all to familiar to him. 

 

 

'I. WON'T. DIE.'


End file.
